


Heart Warming (2012)

by JennyB



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things that make Tsuzuki feel warm inside, but one thing tops the list. Implied Tatsumi/Tsuzuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Warming (2012)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "fanfic_bakeoff". Prompt was 'warm' with a bonus of 'music'.

Tsuzuki felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

If anyone were to ask him why, he supposed he could offer up several plausible reasons. After all, there were the three bottles of sake he'd drank. And his belly was contentedly full after an incredible meal of crispy pork, fried rice, and petits fours procured from a fantastic pâtisserie! And of course, there was the fire that was crackling merrily in the hearth and making him blissfully sleepy.

But the real reason behind the all-encompassing warmth he currently felt was definitely Tatsumi.

The blue-eyed shinigami was sitting at the grand piano in the salon and playing _The Blue Danube_. He'd never heard Tatsumi play before; no one had. Tatsumi only ever played when he was alone, and he always refused any request to do so. He realized that he'd dozed off for a bit, so that explained why Tatsumi had started to play. Tsuzuki smiled softly to himself. He'd been dreaming about making the acquaintance of a gorgeous Linzertorte, but the thought of waltzing to that music was even better. Especially on the arm of one very handsome brunet.

He giggled softly to himself at the mental image, and then knelt on the couch cushions with his arms folded along the back so that he could watch Tatsumi. 

After a moment, Tatsumi glanced up at him and arched a brow. "You're awake."

"Yeah, hi."

"I thought you might be."

"Are you upset that I heard you?"

"Not really."

When Tatsumi continued playing, Tsuzuki asked hesitantly, "Would you play _Kaiser Waltzer_ for me? It's my favourite." Tsuzuki beamed when, without missing a beat, Tatsumi switched songs. "You're good. But I thought you didn't play for anyone?"

"I don't," Tatsumi said with a smile. "But if it makes you happy, I'll play for you."


End file.
